


细语之春

by APPLEPOOL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APPLEPOOL/pseuds/APPLEPOOL
Summary: 枕边轻拂春风。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Edward Kenway, 海鲜意大利面大杂烩
Kudos: 1





	细语之春

她不得不承认她是怀念起那种感觉了。

这并非指十几年前的那些塞满抽屉的绑有精致绸带的粉色信件和图谋不轨放在她轮廓结实肉体上的手，尽管那些东西确实在她年少时给她带来肥皂泡一样的快乐。

在浴缸里，这些泡沫反射出绚丽的颜色，爱德华会将它们拨开。为了增添情趣艾吉奥再次购买了那些奇形怪状的浴球，它们让水变得像稀释过的牛奶，浑浊的藏起那段充满肉欲的身姿，让还算壮年的艾吉奥饱满的乳房变得更加滑腻。爱德华会捧起它们来亲吻，他从不评价这些小情调，他把脸埋下水施展一番舌头上的魔法，连艾吉奥也承受不住，手指死死的按住浴缸的边缘。在他吐着泡泡浮起来的时，板着略显滑稽的表情把黏在脸上和头发的玫瑰花瓣一片一片摘掉，艾吉奥会捂着嘴笑起来。“噢，亲爱的，其实你可以把持一下，”老船长把摘下的黏在自己身上的花瓣放在艾吉奥头顶，艾吉奥一摇晃，它们便窸窸窣窣滑下。“我觉得你已经很香了，比玫瑰和这洗澡水还要香。”风情万种的意大利人眨眨眼：“但我希望香一点的是你。”

艾吉奥知道爱德华有一个女儿，一个儿子，两场婚姻。男性化的名字不代表艾吉奥也拥有壮实的骨架与有力的肩膀。她会用女性特有的修长的手托住下巴，艾吉奥无意展现自己力量，她像爱德华一样把什么都藏在那柔软布料的衣服之下。褶皱在她的关节处堆积弯转，衣袖会随着她的动作滑下些许露出一段手腕，然后你会看见她小巧的下巴，似笑非笑的嘴唇，那道雷区外挂在铁荆棘上警示牌一样的伤疤，鼻梁高挺，眼眉深刻。她只是坐在那里，向内拢着胸膛，如果大胆一点你能看到她的乳沟若隐若现，手肘撑在交叠的双膝上。那时她就是这么看着爱德华，她用这样的眼神来审查任何一位第一次面见她的人。

爱德华想象不出艾吉奥年轻时的样子。更年轻的时候。即使是他们刚刚睡完一觉，爱德华一睁眼，看见艾吉奥披散着头发在他身边，手臂搭在被子上，浅浅的呼吸着，他仍想象不出来她年轻时的样子。他看着艾吉奥嘴角淡淡的皱纹，不忍落下一吻。爱德华知道这是一个能一边靠在你胸膛抽泣着高潮，一边用餐刀把你喉咙捅个对穿的女人。他有些好奇艾吉奥捧着他的脸时，就是他们衣服都没脱干净的时候，她是不是真的像她眼睛里映出的那轮明月一样，明静，清晰，毫无保留。爱德华有两点担心的，第一点是艾吉奥是在不知道他有孩子的情况下才那么动情的吻他，第二点是艾吉奥知道他有孩子，也那么动情的吻他。后者让爱德华不敢再想，那只寒鸦的隐喻再次回到老船长的耳中，意大利人越攀着他的后脑勺，越用沙哑的嗓音催促他更快更用力，他就更摇摇欲坠。艾吉奥那么柔软，有任何一根绞绳所具备的柔软。爱德华摸着她的腰，她也是那么的纤细，能藏进任何一个角落，像杀虫剂藏进泥土里，悄悄的污染水源，然后被爱德华喝下去。她舌头上泛甜的津液应征了爱德华的猜想，他晕头转向，任由女人骑在他的腰上，来自艾吉奥的毒素侵染了他。白天，他们就拉上窗帘做爱，夜晚，他们却开着灯做。艾吉奥最喜欢做的事是仰面躺着，她会把手伸出来，作出拥抱的姿态，大开着双腿。蜂蜜从她体内流出来，亮晶晶的，如果爱德华没替她刮，液体就会粘在她的耻毛上。“操我，肯威。”她说。爱德华贴上去，她便立马报上来，用下身在爱德华的阴茎上寻找归宿，艾吉奥就是这样的一个女人，我的艾吉奥就是这样的一个女人。

至于什么时候上床，爱德华对这事很被动。他老早就没有那个需求了，他也毫不怀疑艾吉奥当初一眼就看穿了他是个禁欲的老头子。

数据永远也不能代替真人带来的直观描述，更何况奥迪托雷家的资料记载只剩下只言片语，所以当艾吉奥握住爱德华的手，爱德华脑子里一片空白。

“别傻愣着。”意大利人用一贯严厉的语气朝着前方命令。然后爱德华点点头，艾吉奥逆光的侧脸有金色的轮廓，他的心顺着她脸部起伏的曲线滑下，他吻了她。他感觉到自己几撮头发因为引力滑下了耳背，溜进了艾吉奥精巧蕾丝边的衣领里，他只敢留下试探性的干燥的吻。须臾吻毕，艾吉奥才补充出了下一句。“……爱德华，别傻愣着，下去揍人啊！”

有些像命中注定，命中注定所有人都会他妈栽倒她手里。她无所不能。即使在无人黑夜里月光郎照之时，艾吉奥脱下她松松垮垮的衬衣，朝爱德华露出她伤痕累累的腰背，她仍是无所不能的。“摸摸我。”艾吉奥说，艾吉奥命令。她会因为爱德华贴上的那只粗糙的手掌而微微颤抖，忍耐着，相触那刻爱德华确确实实感受到了某些回响，在他们接近负数的距离里扩散，在碰到爱德华布满纹身的肌肉后回弹与当初起点重合在一起，互相变成波浪，被不知来自哪儿的月亮吸引。这来自附骨之疽，来自发间芳香，来自寒鸦无法飞到的地方。现在爱德华感觉艾吉奥又变回普通人了。他娴熟的贴着她的肌肤把手滑去她胸前，艾吉奥配合的依靠着他，他托起那对饱满柔软的乳房，这样轻轻的，轻轻的带给她舒适的波澜，让她变成溅起的浪花，然后含苞的玫瑰会滴下露珠，时间会让它开放的，更不用说爱德华是一位优秀的园丁。每一次艾吉奥昂起头的样子，爱德华都会想起某种纯白优美的鸟类，它们会在秋天飞去，留下一片荒芜的池塘，但艾吉奥哪儿也不会去，她热爱在英国人的脖子上吮出下流的记号，见爱德华不生气，她便多吮几个。

艾吉奥坐过爱德华的船，她的遮阳帽早就被风吹飞了，长裙紧贴着她修长的双腿，她不得不时常按着它免得它掀起来。

恶作剧一样，艾吉奥纵容了船员们所有投在她身上探究的眼神，爱德华也没有否定她就是自己的第三春。他看着艾吉奥在船头咬开一个苹果，红色果皮下的果肉溢出汁来，顺着她的下巴滴滴答答。艾吉奥斜着眼睛瞟他。“我知道你想亲我。”她说。当他们开始唱船歌时，爱德华才终于舍得亲上了艾吉奥那张蠢蠢欲动的嘴。

最后，爱德华趁着太阳还没沉下海平线，搂着艾吉奥的腰给她来了一场经典的一幕。老家伙的浪漫也就这样了。他还得忍受艾吉奥被风吹到他脸上乱糟糟的长发。

“生死相依。”他说。

“你最好是这样。”艾吉奥抱着手，看起来一点儿也不领情。“不然你就等着被踹下去吧。”


End file.
